LOVINO VARGAS South Italy Manual Guide
by Dogsrule
Summary: We at the Hetalia Unit Co. thank you for your purchase of a LOVINO VARGAS unit. To insure that you are able to use your unit to the best of their abilities we have enclosed this manual.


Is back! And I saw that Romano didn't have a manual at all so what the heck I'll make one! Hope I didn't suck at making this!

Don't own the Hetalia, the idea of Hetalia unit manuals, or the overall layout of this thing. Looks like the only thing I own is the information stuff on Romano's manual…that's kinda cool! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOVINO VARGAS (South Italy) Manual Guide<strong>_

We at the Hetalia Unit Co. thank you for your purchase of a LOVINO VARGAS unit. To insure that you are able to use your unit to the best of their abilities we have enclosed this manual. Please made sure you read it to avoid undesirable consequences that we are not at liberty to say what they are.

_**Main Information:**_

**Name:** Lovino Vargas. Will also respond to "Romano", "Roma", and "Lovi". But the last two tend to piss him off so it's best to just let a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO call him those.

**Age:** 22

**Place of Manufacturing:** Rome, Italy.

**Height:** Unable to be determined because of technical difficulties.

**Weight:** Depends on his tomato intake.

**Length:** Unable to be determined because of technical difficulties.

Included with your unit is:

Two (2) tan military uniforms

Two (2) sets of tan normal clothes

Four (4) packs of tomatoes

_**What can your unit do?**_

There are a couple of different traits that LOVINO VARGAS has. Getting him to actually use them is another story. Once you are able to:

Gardner: He has great gardening skills and can grow the best tomatoes that will win you first prize in any state fair.

Cook: Believe it or not LOVINO VARGAS is a very good cook. And very picky about what he uses and makes, he just is too lazy to want to try.

Mob Boss: Where do you think the Italian Mafia came from anyway? *Hetalia Unit Co. is not responsible for any arrest or murders that may result from this.*

_**Removing LOVINO VARGAS from the box**_

This unit is very temperamental and doesn't like being woken up at all. So here are fail-safe ways to turn this unit on:

Start cooking tomatoes. Your unit will burst out of the box and start demanding that you give them to him.

Speak or play music in either Italian, Spanish, or German. Your unit will wake up happily if it's the first language. If it's Spanish he will break out and start yelling at you thinking you are a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit, but if you are a girl he will apologize for his actions. If you choose German he will break out and try to strangle you for playing/speaking in that "damn potato bastard's" language, but will apologize if you're a girl.

Open the box and pull on his hair curl. *Hetalia Unit co. is not responsible for any injuries that may result from this.*

_**Reprogramming Options**_

LOVINO VARGAS has a couple of different modes that you can reprogram him into:

Moody (default)

Demanding (default)

Plotting

Angry

Scared

Horny (locked)

LOVINO VARGAS comes to you in his Moody and Demanding modes. His Moody mode means that he will sulk often and not be very social. His Demanding mode usually means that he will be demanding you to cook or do something for him but he won't make a move to do it himself.

The Plotting mode is can be unlocked simply by seeing a FELICIANO VARGAS unit with a LUDWIG BEILLSCHMIDT unit. In this mode he will plot all different types revenge again LUDWIG BEILLSCHMIDT. But don't worry, he usually always fails.

His Angry mode is unlocked by having a FELICIANO VARGAS or a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO be hurt. Then he will do whatever it takes to get revenge for them.

Like FELICIANO VARGAS your unit is a bit of a coward too. So his Scared mode is activated whenever something or someone (usually a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit) scares him. In this mode he will likely cling to you for protection and not even bother trying to act tough.

His Horny mode is his only locked mode and is tricky to unlock. To unlock it what you need to do get him so drunk that he's barely conscious. But be warned that in this mode he will rarely know what he is doing or who he is going after.

_**Relationships with different units:**_

FELICIANO VARGAS: This is your unit's younger brother. Although it looks like your unit doesn't like him he does care a lot for him.

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: This unit was the one who raised your unit. Even though your unit yells at ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO and head butts him, LOVINO VARGAS probably loves him (but will never actually admit it).

LUDWIG BEILLSCHMIDT: your unit says he hates him but he's probably just being over protective of FELICIANO VARGAS.

FRANCIS BONNEFOIS: LOVINO VARGAS really does hate this unit. But it's probably for good reason since FRANCIS BONNEFOIS will try to rape your unit. As such you should probably keep these two away from each other.

_**Cleaning**_

LOVINO VARGAS is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and will head butt you if you try to take a bath with him.

_**Feeding**_

This unit is a very picky eater. Tomatoes , pizza, and pasta are his favorite. He usually will eat anything that has tomatoes in it, but he will REFUSE to eat anything that has potatoes in it.

_**Rest**_

Your unit will sleep whenever he feels like it, and will head butt you if you wake him up.

_**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**_

Q: LOVINO VARGAS won't stop swearing! It's really rude!

A: This is part of his programming and what makes him a LOVINO VARGAS unit.

Q: Whenever I pull on his hair curl he gets red in the face and starts panting! Why is he doing that?

A: The hair curl is a erogenous zone. So maybe you should stop pulling it?

_**Troubleshooting**_

_Problem:_ LOVINO VARGAS is saying "ve~" and asking for pasta.

_Solution:_ OOPS! Looks like we sent you a FELICIANO VARGAS unit instead. You can send him back or keep him (most usually just keep him).

_Problem:_ Your LOVINO VARGAS is tiny and wearing a mini maid dress.

_Solution:_ Looks like we sent you a CHIBIROMANO unit. This is LOVINO VARGAS's childhood self, so if you want you can still keep him. But he still will head butt you.

_**Afterwords**_

Hopefully with enough care and love LOVINO VARGAS will come to see you as a worth-while companion. Good luck!

* * *

><p>AND DONE! Tell me what ya think! XD<p> 


End file.
